The Life He Never Had
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Harry Potter who is known as 'the Boy who lived' or 'The Chosen One' had finally defeated Voldemort but had to suffer a great price in order to do so. Harry envies Hermione and Ron for they have parents and siblings and what if Harry out of frustration starts casting spells and a spell goes wrong? and pulls him in a vortex? what will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

******Angel: Assalamo o alikum readers! this is my first Harry Potter story! so let me tell you this before we start that the story takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

**Rebecca: Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, she owns her plot**

* * *

**The Life He Never Had:**

Harry James Potter, the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, who is known as 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. We all know his history that even before he was born that a power dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort was creating mass chaos and havoc, killing non magical beings known as muggles as well as wizards and witches with the help of his minions known as the 'Death Eaters'

A year before young Harry was born, a prophecy was foretold that a boy at the end of the seventh month will be born who will be marked by the Dark Lord as his equal and will have powers the Dark Lord does not have. The boy will put an end to the Dark Lord once and for all.

The prophecy did come true as Harry Potter with the help of his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was he able to destroy the seven Horcruxes; Tom Riddles diary, Morvolo Gaunt ring, the locket of Slytherin, Hufflepuff's cup, the diadem of Ravenclaw, the snake Nagini and the last one Harry who was freed from Voldemort's soul inside him and Harry's own soul was free. And finally did Harry Potter kill Voldemort but he had to suffer a great price as well.

Harry's parents were killed, his mother died in order to protect him, he lost his comrade Cedric Diggory, his godfather Sirius Black, the two greatest and bravest men he ever knew; Albus Dumbledore and Serverus Snape, Dobby the house elf, Harry's owl Hedwig and many more.

When Harry sees Ron and Hermione with their parents and siblings he feels jealous and envies it sometimes. He would get hugs and kisses from Ron's mother; Molly Weasley but it's not the same. How he wishes that there was a way that he could change everything, have his parents be with him. To have their warm touch, hugs and kisses, eat his mom's cooking, go to Quidditch matches with his dad, have some family fun but he can't. He has lost almost everything; the only things that are left with him are his friends and some people who really care about him and most of all his girlfriend; Ginny.

17 year old, Harry Potter was lying on his four poster canopy bed at Griffindor tower in Hogwarts having all the events that have occurred for the past 7 years appear before his eyes.

He swallowed some saliva at times wishing that all those people who died would return to him. Frustrated, he jumped off the bed and headed to the Room of Requirement which had been rebuilt. He entered the room which took the form of the Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army.

He pulled out his wand and began casting spells on some dummies which too cast some spells.

"Petrificulus totatolus!" Harry exclaimed as his spell and the dummy's spell collided and the dummy burnt to the ground as a black vortex was formed sucking Harry in….

* * *

**Review please! criticism is accepted! Flames are banned! or you shall be burned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Hey guys! So I hope you guys do like this chapter**

**Rebecca: Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, it belongs to Joanne K Rowling. Angel only owns her plot**

* * *

Harry opened his eyelids. His head was pounding and he was in some warm, comfortable and soft bed. He looked around the room which he could not identify. It looked nothing like the dorm he had at Gryffindor tower or the one he had at Number 4 Private Drive oh heck it didn't even look like Number 12 Grimmuld Place.

So where was he?

Red curtains prevented the sunlight from entering the room and was giving the room dim glow. There were posters of a Quidditch team on the walls, on the bedside table were two picture frames that had pictures of a year old baby who had black hair and green eyes; Harry, he was in the arms of his mother and father.

The other picture was of a 10 year old Harry who was standing in front of a cake, blowing the candles as Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Tonks and his grandparents Evans and Potter were there too.

Wait- his grandparents Potter and Evans? Sirius? Remus? Tonks? His parents? 10 year old Harry? But how? How is it possible?

"Harry! Harry dear! Breakfast is ready!" He heard a sweet and loving voice which he recognised immediately as his mother's; Lily Evans

"Coming mom" said a voice which belonged to none other than Harry himself but it was a much younger voice. Wait-Harry didn't say anything, he heard the sound of footsteps faint. Harry got out of the bed and walked out of the room, down a stair case and found a living room which also had a kitchen across the corner, he pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand and carefully walked towards the kitchen with a pounding heart. As he heard voices coming from the kitchen;

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said the voice of Lily "Happy Birthday, son. You even got your letter to Hogwarts so we'll get your stuff from Diagon Alley when we get there" James said

"Thanks mum, dad. So when will Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail get here?" inquired the voice of young Harry.

"They'll be here so- what was that?" Lily said in alert. You see, Harry who was eavesdropping on their conversation leaned forward to hear more clearly that he mistakenly dropped a vase on the ground.

He heard the sound of Lily and James pulling out their wands, he could hear six feet move towards him, he stood ready as soon as Lily came forth Harry's wand flew in the air and was caught by her "Who are you?"

Harry put his hands above his head and said "I'm Harry Potter"

"You aren't Harry Potter, I am" said an eleven year old Harry

"I am Harry Potter but this isn't my world. Last thing I remember is that I was in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts when a vortex opened and sucked me in and I woke up to find myself in your Harry's room. If you don't believe then make me drink Verita serum"

Lily and James exchanged looks and then nodded because something in the 17 year old Harry's eyes and expression told them he was telling the truth. Lily handed out the 17 year old Harry's wand but Harry instead of taking his wand was lost in Lily's eyes and kept looking at her and James. The two loving faces whom his heart craved to see.

He took his wand and embraced Lily and James as tears flowed down his cheeks

* * *

**Review please, Criticism accepted, praises loved and Flames Not at all**


End file.
